Posesivos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era sorpresa para los demás que Ruri fuera un poco celosa y posesiva cuando se trataba de Yuto. Pero si alguien quería quitarle la atención de ella de Yuto, podía ser un poco temible.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Wow! Después de que acabará Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V no me había dedicado a escribir algo más. Es que realmente me he quedado sin muchas ideas pero les prometo que retomare mis escrituras en este anime._**

 ** _Se me ocurrió esta historia al ver una curiosa imagen en mi galería del celular cuando me dedicaba a limpiarlo y pues, después de tanto tiempo pensando y escribiendo, esto fue lo que salió de mi._**

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes_** **_para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Era sorpresa para los demás que Ruri fuera un poco celosa y posesiva cuando se trataba de Yuto. Ella era una chica dulce y amable con todos a su alrededor, incluso fue amable cuando conoció a sus contrapartes y a las contrapartes de Yuto, era amables y siempre estaba ayudando y aconsejando un poco.

Pero si alguien quería quitarle la atención de ella de Yuto, podía ser un poco temible.

Como en aquella primera vez que todos se reunieron, a petición de Akaba Reiji por festejar el cumpleaños de Reira, todos los que conoció, gracias a la travesía de Yuto, estaban ahí.

Era un buen ambiente, muy festivo, colorido, lleno de magos y payasos, comida muy deliciosa y muchos dulces, claro el ambiente era así por el cumpleaños del anteriormente mencionado.

Y Ruri había llegado con su hermano Shun y Kaito, ella sabía que Yuto llegaría un poco tarde, ya que siendo un miembro más de la familia Sakaki tenía que llegar junto con sus "padres adoptivos" y sus "medio hermanos".

En fin, después de llegar y entregarle su regalo y ponerlo donde estaba la gran mesa de los mismos, se fue feliz a jugar con el infante y esperar a que los demás lleguen.

Distraída, jugo sin cansancio hasta que vio como había más personas, cargo al infante hasta llevarlo con su hermano mayor Reiji, camino hasta que vio una peculiar cabellera de color morado y negro, que le recordaba a una berenjena.

Con felicidad corrió para estar a su lado pero lo que no espero era ver a sus contrapartes de Standard, su hermano "tomatito" Yuya y la "fresa" Yuzu.

Veía como Yuto hablaba animadamente con ellos, carcajeaba y hacia una que otra broma con ellos dos, claro Yuto no se había dado cuenta que ella los estaba observando en silencio esperando que aquellas dos presas de fueran de lo que a ella le pertenecía.

Sabía que ellos dos eran los más cercanos a "su" Yuto, quienes más habían convivido en la travesía por las dimensiones y quienes sabían un poco más de él, era molesto cuando se supone que sólo ella es la que sabe todo de él.

Tratando de controlar un poco su molestia, para no decir que eran celos y un poco más que posesión, decidió llegar a su lado, abrazarlo y alejar a Yuto de ellos, ese era su plan inicial.

 **-¡Yuto! Al fin te encuentro** -Corrió a su lado y lo abrazo de un lado. **-¿A penas llegaron? Valla, si que se tardaron** -Fingió molestia.

 **-Hola Ruri, lamentamos llegar tarde pero teníamos que pasar por Yuzu y Rin** -Le dedico una sonrisa que la tranquilizó y acaricio su cabello como si de un pequeño gatito se tratará.

 **-¿Me estas diciendo que me tarde en arreglar?** -Hablo Yuzu frente a ellos, fingiendo molestia cruzó sus brazos e inflo sus mejillas infantil mente **-Que malo eres Yuto pero admito que si nos tardamos un poco**

Ante eso Yuto y Yuya empezaron a reír y hacer una que otra broma olvidando por un momento que Ruri estaba ahí. Aunque poco fue su diversión, Yuya paro de reír al ver una mirada tenebrosa de Ruri, tragó un poco de saliva y golpeó ligeramente el costado de Yuzu tratando de llamar la atención.

Cuando ambos vieron a Ruri molesta, un gran escalofrío recorrió su espalda, como si Ray hubiera regresado para darle el merecido golpe a Zarc y amenazarlo de muerte si algo hacia mal, claro Yuto no se había dado cuenta pues el seguía riendo levemente.

Guardo silencio cuando no escucho más a aquellos dos.

 **-¿Sucede algo Yuya, Yuzu?** -Pregunto confundido.

 **-No nada Yuto** -Hablo Yuzu nerviosa, la mirada de Ruri no se había ido y empezaba a sentirse un poco incómoda **-Bueno, creo que Yuya y yo tenemos que entregarle su regalo a Reira ¿No es así Yuya?**

 **-¡Si! Claro** -Respondió un poco nervioso Yuya, este sólo tomó la mano de Yuya y huyeron de ahí.

 **-Creo que les paso algo ¿No crees Ruri?**

Al voltear a su lado, Ruri lo veía con felicidad y se había pegado más a su brazo.

 **-Dejalos Yuto, de seguro algo más tenían que hacer** -Hablo como si nada.

Y así Yuto sin haberse enterado, sólo tomó de la mano a Ruri y camino hasta la mesa de dulces donde ambos empezaron a jugar y comer lo que estaba ahí.

A lo lejos, un muy orgulloso Shun miraba a su hermanita. Como si una lágrima cayera de sus ojos, se la limpio exageradamente y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

 **-Eso es marcar su territorio** -Hablo con felicidad. **-Mi pequeña Ruri ha crecido, que orgulloso estoy** -Empezaba a llorar falsamente

A su lado, Kaito y Sora lo miraban sin lograr entender el orgullo de él. Ellos podian admitir que Ruri daba miedo cuando se metian con lo suyo, se miraron el uno al otro.

 **-Creo que es más posesiva que nada...**

Kaito y Sora hablaron al mismo tiempo pero no fue escuchado por Shun quien seguía mirando con orgullo a su hermana y su mejor amigo. Y a lo lejos, Yuya y Yuzu prefirieron jugar con el pequeño Reira para olvidar todo lo pasado.

 **Bonus**

Ruri platicaba animadamente con Yugo, Kaito y Edo, risas salían de ella y de sus acompañantes.

A sus espaldas, Yuto miraba a aquellos dos de una muy mala manera, como si Zarc hubiera regresado con ganas de venganza y destrucción corriendo por sus venas.

Shun trataba de detenerlo, hablaba con el pero sabía que estaba más pendiente de su hermana menor.

 **-¡No lo intentes Yuto!** -Grito todo el mundo.

Varios pedazos de pastel volaron a la cara de los tres nombrados y pronto esa animada fiesta se convirtió en una zona de guerra entre pasteles y comida volando.

Reira miraba con diversión su fiesta, en sus pequeñas manos tomaba un poco de comida y empezaba a lanzarlos de igual manera mientras a la mayoría de los adultos miraban apenados el escenario que se había creado.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Espero volver ya a este fandom! Lamento si dejé de escribir pero ahora que la inspiración corre por mis venas, literal, escribiré un poco más hasta quedarme seca. O bueno, hasta que quede satisfecha._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 10 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
